Those Who Survive
by AJ-Writer
Summary: Set 2 years after RZ 4. Ciel and the three Shitennou come to investigate an abandoned Power Plant to find a new power source. Instead, they've awoken something else...


I just got this cool idea of a story, and if I don't do something about it, I might go mad. So here I am, writing two stories from two different genres: One, Of Demons and Gods on Naruto (kindly enough to read and review, if you're interested), two, this Rockman Zero story. Oh and by the way, the names of the character here is Japanese. So instead of Megaman, I'll spell it Rockman. Enjoy.

Prologue:

The Plant

"Okay, could please tell me ONE more time, why the HECK we're supposed to be here?"

"Okay Fefnir, for the 99th time, we're here to accompany Miss Ciel on her research on an abandoned Power Plant. Now if you ask that question again, I'm going to send you off the atmosphere!" A green reploid with wings on his helmet growls at a red reploid with gold horns on his helmet.

"Thank you so much for accompanying me here." Ciel, a human scientist, is driving a jeep in the midst of the desert. "It's just that, you see, in my search for a new energy source, I've wanted to go to that place for a long time. But, many people say it's dangerous, so I need someone who can help me if things get messy…"

"Don't mention it. We just don't know what to do anymore now that Neo Arcadia and X-sama's gone." Leviathan, a blue female reploid with fins on his helmet sighs.

"I just hope we could get to pick some good fight though." Fefnir crack his knuckles.

"Fighting Maniac." Harpuia snarls.

"We're almost there." Ciel immediately snaps. It's good to have X's great Shitennou to protect her, but Fefnir's and Harpuia's bickering had almost drives her nuts. If only Zero's here, things would've been pretty different. 'Zero…'

It's been 2 years after the fall of Weil and his horrendous Ragnarok Laser. And it has been 2 years ever since Zero disappears… Things had been… good, so for her to speak. Reploids and humans are now starting to get along. The problem of energy shortage she had developed has gone far more smoothly than ever. 'I guess that's the difference when you're working in peace and when you're working with fear of reploids hunt for your blood…' Ciel smirks. And here she was, sitting in a jeep, just herself, and next to her, three of the most feared reploids of the Neo Arcadia. Back then, she wouldn't even dare to get close within 10 feet at them during the war, and now, she depend her lives on them. The irony…

"Man… what kind of place is that?" Leviathan winced at the sight. In front of them is a city. But it's so gloom. It was as if the city is dayless. At the center of the city, a huge, tall, structure can be seen right in the middle of the city.

"I like it… it looks soooo cool!" Fefnir looks excited.

"It's the Ura City." Harpuia mutters.

"You know, Harpuia-san?"

"Yes. It's in X-sama's black box of Neo Arcadia History Archive."

"What did it say?"

"…I think it happens 92 years ago. X-sama leads an expedition to an abandoned City. That city had long since disturbed the Humans, and thus, X-sama was asked to destroy it. He did. And in fact, he defeated the leader himself. For some reason that is not mentioned there though, instead of eliminating this leader, he banished the leader to an abandoned power plant."

"So… that's the Power plant eh? It sure is lively there ain't it?" Fefnir whistles.

"I'm not done yet. It is said that, ever since then, rumors of a black shadow runs around. It is said that, the spirit of that 'leader' will destroy anyone that dares to defile that place." Harpuia sighs. "Then, after many… stupid modification, it is said that whoever able to defeat that Black shadow will acquire the greatest riches on the world… pretty dang stupid if you ask me…"

"But it's worth the try really!" Fefnir become more and more excited. Maybe he can try to fight this Black Shadow too. It sounds pretty fun for him.

"Those are the same thoughts running through many people's head. And that's where that city came from. Many people gathered there, trying to test their luck in defeating that Black Shadow… Very ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? I say that's interesting!" Fefnir exclaims.

"Whatever…" Leviathan shook her head.

"Either way… we're not here to fight Fefnir-san. We're here only to study the Plant… I doubt the Black Shadow would mind if we just came in there and take a few notes."

"We never know…" Harpuia look at the menacing power plant.

After a short ride, the four arrived at the city. The city consists mostly of tents. Reploids and cyborgs walking around, here and fro. Some reploids selling stuff that Ciel doesn't really understand.

"We got discount for this item! It's a scoping eye parts! Enhance your targeting capability even more! Zooming capability up to 50 times! Sale for today only 90,000 Zennies!"

"Try this buster! The ejection strength will produce a velocity that will penetrate even the thickest wall! Discount only for today 150,000 Zennies!"

"Interested in beam sabers? Try this! The X-90011-21xx! Cut through a rock like a butter! For today only 200,000 zennies!"

And stuffs like that. Most of them are only weapons. The three Shitennou however, pay no heed.

"Ridiculous, our weapons are far better than these junks." Fefnir snorts.

"Ignore it. After all… most of the items you see here are all salvaged items… it would be a surprise if we find anything that is off use for us." Harpuia mutters.

"I find some of them rather cute though…" Leviathan was looking a small beam dagger. "Like that cute beam knife there… it kind of reminds me of Zero-chan."

"Whatever." The two shook their heads.

"Come on guys, over here!" Ciel make her way to the plant. That is, until Harpuia notice something. "Miss Ciel, watch out!"

With his speed, he caught Ciel just as a pack of busted parts of a broken reploid fall down right to where she was standing.

"What… was that?" Ciel look at the pieces of the reploid. Just before she could say anything else, dozens of reploid merchants charge in.

The merchants grab anything they can get from the remains of the destroyed reploid. Ciel look horrified as Harpuia held her firmly just in case she intends to do anything rash.

"What in the heaven name was this?" Fefnir look disgusted at the merchants' attitude.

"You guys are new here eh?"

The four look at the speaker. He wears a purple hood that encloses his feature. His back is on the wall. They can only see his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"I… am the welcome committee of the Ura City… You guys… don't belong here aren't you?"

"…short of… what was this?"

"That, is what's left of those fool who try to test their strength against the might of the Ura-King."

"Ura-King?" Ciel look at the hooded figure.

"Wait the minute, the Ura-king… the leader of that abandoned city is still alive?"

"Off course. He's still in there, apparently recuperating. Heaven only knows when he will come out…"

"How do you know all this?" Leviathan demands.

"…because I saw him before, back there… more than 90 years ago… and I saw him again. You guys… I kinda overheard your conversation… you're planning to go in there? Good luck. If you die, and I suspect you will…" The hooded figure snigger. "…your parts are going to worth a lot…" The hooded figure disappears.

"…" Fefnir look at the power plant.

Ciel look at the three. "If you guys don't want to do this, I'll be more than to understand."

"Like hell? Off course I'm in!" Fefnir knock his chest.

"Me too! I'd like to meet this Ura King!" Leviathan giggles.

"I'm in. Somebody gotta keep these two on tracks. Don't worry about us, Miss Ciel."

"…alright… thank you… and I'm sorry to troubling you guys…"

The four walk inside the entrance of the Power plant…

----------------

Inside the power plant…

"What is it, Gospel?"

"Grr… grrr Groowl!"

"You smell trouble... fine… go on a hunt."

"Growl!"

"…it looks like… it's going to be a bit stormy…"

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

Yup. That's it for now. I know it may be seem short… but I'll try to be longer next time. After all, this is just the prologue… anyway, hate it, like it, and please review. By the way…I'm just curious. Did any of you guys know a good website to… well… show off our fan-arts?


End file.
